The present technology relates to a display device including organic electroluminescent (EL) elements and a method of manufacturing the display device.
Organic EL elements each include, for example, an organic layer including a light-emitting layer between a first electrode and a second electrode. The organic layer is susceptible to degradation induced by moisture, causing a reduction in display quality, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-295911 and 2015-15089, for example.